concordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones: Chapter 5
=Chapter 5= Page start(paperback version): p. 49 POV Character: Jon Snow Synopsis At the welcoming feast for the King, Jon decides he is thankful that his bastardy lets him sit among the squires instead of with his family, where he can drink as much as he likes instead of being allowed only one glass of wine. He had seen the King and his family when they came in. He saw through Cersei's false smile, saw that Myrcella seemed smitten with Robb, and wasn't impressed with fat King Robert or Prince Joffrey. He thought Jaime looked like a proper king, and Tyrion was grotesquely fascinating. He feeds Ghost, who is sitting under the table. He was allowed to bring his wolf to the feast when his brothers and sisters were not. His Uncle Benjen comes to talk to him about the wolf. He asks Jon how much he's had to drink, and says Jon is older than he was when he first got truly drunk. Ben asks why he is not at the main table, and Jon says flatly that Catelyn thought seating a bastard with the King might give offense. Ben comments that Eddard does not seem festive, and Jon adds that the Queen is not, either, probably because of Robert's visit to the crypts. Ben commends Jon's observation and says they could use a man like him on the Wall. Jon asks if he can return to the Wall with Ben. Ben says it's a hard place for someone so young, and Jon counters that it's said bastards grow up faster than purebloods. Ben says that he should know a woman first, to know what he will be giving up, father a bastard or two. Jon says angrily that he would never father a bastard, and storms off, Ghost at his heels. The yard is deserted, but as Jon is leaving, Tyrion Lannister speaks to him from a ledge where he is sitting. He asks about Jon's wolf, and if he can take a look. Jon offers to help him down, but Tyrion jumps down, acrobatically landing on his hands and vaulting to his feet. Ghost is uncertain about Tyrion, but he submits to the examination under Jon's command. Tyrion introduces himself and asks if Jon is Eddard's bastard. Jon bridles, but Tyrion says that as a dwarf he can usually speak as he pleases, as fools can. He says that Jon seems to have more of the north in him than his half-siblings. He encourages Jon to remember his strengths, and goes back in to the feast. Character List Appearing: *Arya Stark *Benjen Stark *Catelyn Tully Stark *Cersei Lannister Baratheon *Eddard Stark *Ghost *Jaime Lannister *Joffrey Baratheon *Jon Snow *Myrcella Baratheon *Rickon Stark *Robb Stark *Robert Baratheon *Sansa Stark *Theon Greyjoy *Tommen Baratheon *Tyrion Lannister Mentioned: *Daeren Targaryen *Hullen *Luwin, Maester *Tywin Lannister Terms Mentioned Places: *Casterly Rock *Dorne *Trident *Winterfell Terms: *Baratheon *Holdfast *Kingslayer *Lannister *Night's Watch *Stark *Young Dragon A Game of Thrones: Chapter 05 A Game of Thrones: Chapter 05